


PJO Youtubers

by KatzL0ver



Series: PJO aus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy soft children, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Shipping, Toa doesn't exist in this universe, YouTube, YouTube channels, first fic, no toa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzL0ver/pseuds/KatzL0ver
Summary: What would happen if our favorite Demigods were Youtubers?I noticed that there was a lack of Half-blood Youtube fics so I decided to make one. Would appreciate feedback!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: PJO aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807432
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. Susan Smith

I LOVE Mondays!

Not because of school or anything like that, but because my favourite youtuber of all-time posts on Monday afternoons. His youtuber name is Seaweed Brain and his real name is Percy Jackson. He does gaming videos, collabs with other youtubers and the occasional family vid of his mother, stepdad and little sister who is SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE!

Despite the slow updates, Seaweed Brain had recently reached 10k subscribers including yours truly. He's so handsome with his messy black hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes and body of a Greek god.

As soon as I got home I sprinted to my room, not even dropping my bag. I opened my laptop (where YouTube was already opened) and clicked Seaweed Brain's newest video titled 'Q&A with Seaweed Brain'.

The video opened up like all the others with Percy sitting in his recording room with a devilish grin on his face and an orange shirt.

'Hi guys it's me. Some of you may be wondering why I'm doing a Q&A, others may be going "finally!" because this has been possibly the most requested video I have ever had so,' He rolled up his sleeves, 'I hope I deliver.'

I snorted. Seaweed Brain might be a famous youtuber, but he rarely says anything about his personal life so viewers have come up with rumours about his love for blue food, his hatred for fish 'n chips and any offscreen romances he might be having because it would be a crime for such a gorgeous man to be single. He could say literally anything, and people would be satisfied.

'Okay, first question!' A tweet popped up on screen and Percy was silent for a couple seconds, "Dear Seaweed Brain, why did you name yourself 'Seaweed Brain'?" Well... I didn't name myself, my girlfriend did when we kids,' Percy chuckled softly, and I figured that whoever he was dating, she was a very lucky girl. 'She called me seaweed brain because my head was apparently full of seaweed and it stuck. Next Question!'

The rest of the video was like that; Percy slowly reading questions and answering with soft smiles on his face. Turns out that he likes blue food because blue is his favourite colour, he hates fish 'n chips because of his strong opinions of "The senseless slaughter of our underwater friends", he was in fact straight despite possible thousands wishing he was not and his girlfriend's nickname was "Wise Girl". It was heart-warming to see him talk so lovingly about his Wise Girl. So romantic!

'And I think that's all for today. I'll see you guys next week!' Percy waved to the camera and the video went black.


	2. Michael Higgs

If you told me a year ago that I would end up obsessing over a blonde with a DIY channel, I would have laughed in your face. But here I am.

It started one day when I was bored and decided to play a random video in my recommended titled "5 minute DIY's". The blonde called herself "Daughter of Athena"- weird name I know- AKA Annabeth. At the start it seemed like other DIY videos only with dry remarks. Then Annabeth placed all of her crafts into a bowl and the camera shifted to an oil drum in a backyard.

'You do the honors Leo.'

A short Latino came into view and dumped all the crafts into the drum. He produced a box of matches from the toolbelt around his waist and threw a lit match in. The video ended with a time lapse of the flames.

After that I watched more of her videos and got hooked. Daughter of Athena was fantastic with her dry humour and helpful crafts that actually worked and looked good. She also did a lot of collabs with another youtuber who goes by "Valdezinator"-or Leo- who was very funny and amazing at tech. Hell, they do so many videos together most viewers think they're dating. I always thought of them as friends and nothing else, but people are weird.

I clicked on her newest video- "The Basics of weaving ft Valdezinator." -and it started with Annabeth and Leo sitting in the "Craft room" as people called it.

'Hello-"

'GOOD MORNING VALDEZINATORS!" I jumped and almost fell out of my chair. Note to self: turn volume down whenever Leo is onscreen.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'As I was saying before being rudely interrupted-' Leo put a hand over his heart and gave her a mock offended look, '-Hello to the people of the internet. I'm Annabeth or the Daughter of Athena and sitting with me today is-'

'The super-sized Mcshizzle Leo!' Leo spread his hands, forcing Annabeth to duck to avoid getting hit in the face. I laughed.

'And we will be covering the basics of weaving. But before that,' Annabeth's expression turned serious, 'We need to talk about a certain rumour circling the internet.'

'Or, more specifically, a certain ship. Just so guys know we,' Leo waved his hands between the two of them. 'Are not and never will date. We are both very happy with our actual partners and would appreciate not being shipped together.'

Annabeth hummed in agreement. 'Couldn't have said it better. Now that we have that out of the way, the first things you need for weaving is a loom, thread or yarn and a pattern.'

I more or less tuned out the instructions in favour for the comments. I figured that, no matter how simply they announced it, most fans would be up in arms at the fact their favourite ship wasn't gonna happen.

WHAT!!!! But they're so perfect for eachother!

I cant wait to see their partners! They need to show them! ❤

I hate that theyre not dating 😢 so disapointing

Yes!! Annaleo isn't going to happen!

The rest of the comments were like this, with few actually being about the craft. Me? I wasn't too shaken up. As I stated before, they only seemed like friends to me, and it's not my job to tell people who to date.

I watched the rest of the video. Annabeth's weaving came out as a blue baby blanket with a grey owl pattern. Leo's was just a rust coloured rag but he looked so proud. 

'And that's how you weave basic patterns on a loom. I hope you found that informative and don't forget to check out Leo's channel "Valdezinator".'

Leo grinned. 'You better because, since the 4th of July is coming up soon, this week I'm only posting DIY firework vids.'

Annabeth gave him a horrified look and the video ended with an owl icon.


	3. Emma Jones

Do you ever have those nights where you decide to watch random youtube videos instead of sleeping even though you have something important on the next day?  
This was one of those nights.

I was watching some stupid stunt videos when one thumbnail caught my eye. A hot blond guy with glasses was taking a selfie with a punk girl with blue highlights.  
Skydiving with my sister.  
I clicked on it, thinking that it might be fun and if it wasn’t I could just move on.  
The video started in an aerial field. There were guys loading boxes and packs on a type of plane I didn’t know and the punk girl in the thumbnail was checking her parachute.  
“Hi guys, Jason here. Today we are skydiving with my sister, who is unsurprising reluctant.” The camera turned slightly to reveal blondie but still kept punk in the frame, “Say hello Thals.”  
‘Thals’ flipped the camera off. “Jason, I don’t care about that right now I need to know if this isn’t gonna kill me.” She spoke quickly with… fear maybe? Jason chuckled fondly.  
“It’s okay Thalia, let me check.”

The camera switched to the open door of a plane a good way up in the air, the motor drowning out almost all of the sound. The camera turned to Thalia in a sky diving suit clinging to the edge of the doorway. There was a faint ‘Ready?’ as Jason extended a hand. She grasped it and they jumped. There was a lot of screaming even when the parachutes deployed and they drifted down much slower. It looked terrifying and amazing all at once.  
The camera cut to the two walking away from the aerial field.  
“So Thals, how was that?” Jason asked, his tone both amused and concerned.  
“Fuck you for making me do this. I hate you.”  
Jason flipped the camera towards himself. “There you have it guys, she hated it. Next time I’ll be ziplining down the Eiffel tower with whomever wants to join but until then,” Jason did a little wave, “Bye!”

That was coo-oh shit it’s 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I'm terrible at updates.  
> If you guys want to help I would appreciate your thoughts on what kind of youtubers our favourite demigods would be like!  
> Thanks!
> 
> But seriously I need help with this fic I have terrible writer's block and I don't want to be one of those people who update once every year.


End file.
